candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Coconut Wheel (special candy)
This page is about special candy. For the booster, see Coconut Wheel (booster). Coconut Wheel is a special candy in Candy Crush Saga that used to appear only in ingredients levels, but after level 824, it can appear in any level type (However, the booster version cannot be selected before the start of the level except in ingredients levels). They cannot be created in-game and are only summoned by the coconut wheel (booster). Starting in episode seventeen, Chocolate Barn, a coconut wheel can come out of a mystery candy and starting from episode eighteen, Delicious Drifts, onward it can be on the board under marmalade or liquorice locks at the start of a level. They can't be formed with any candy combination. Coconut wheels are a round pink candy with a black liquorice center. To activate a coconut wheel, one must switch it with the candy next to it. This will destroy the other candy, and then the coconut wheel will start spinning and turn the next three candies in that direction into striped candies and activate them. This is great if you turn it horizontally as it can bring an ingredient at the top straight down to the bottom. All candies must stop before the coconut wheel starts making striped candies. If one coconut wheel is activated by something else (e.g. a wrapped candy), it will roll to a random direction and try to turn candies into striped candies. Mixing Just like all special candies, the coconut wheel can be mixed with other special candies to get even bigger and better effects. All effects take place after setting off the other special candy unless it's another coconut wheel. Coconut Wheel + Striped Candy - Turns the normal three candies striped, then teleports back and turns up to another three candies on the same row/column into striped. Coconut Wheel + Wrapped Candy - Turns the entire row into wrapped candies. A very powerful effect that is very useful for breaking both blockers and bringing down ingredients. Coconut Wheel + Colour Bomb - Depending on the direction the coconut wheel is turned, it will turn the entire row/column into striped candies. Coconut Wheel + Coconut Wheel - One Coconut Wheel turns the entire row/column into Striped Candies and detonate them all at once. Then this is repeated for the other Coconut Wheel. Essentially, this is performing a Colour Bomb + Colour Bomb combination twice, only it is much more effective. Coconut Wheel + Jelly Fish - Nothing happens (simply an invalid move). Coconut Wheel + Extra Time Candy '- Nothing happens. '''Coconut Wheel + Lucky Candy '- Unknown, but most likely nothing happens. Unlocking Coconut Wheel Trivia *On web version before release of Sour Salon, if a coconut wheel is stuck on a place and you have no more possible moves, it will not re-shuffle, forcing you to quit the game. *If a coconut wheel rolls over a striped candy where it's supposed to be transformed, it will simply activate that striped candy together. *If a coconut wheel is activated, it does not take up a tile and candies above will fall down and take its place. *Apparently striped candies made from this actually activate after everything else. In other words, if a chocolate did not get destroyed, it will multiply before the striped candies set off. *Conveyor belts will run before the coconut wheel starts forming striped candies. *Odus '''will fall off the moon scale if too many candies of one colour get destroyed during this activation. This means that even if the striped candies are projected to destroy enough colours to balance the moon scale, Odus's animation of falling down occurs before that. There is a slight glitch that the message will not show up until a while after the game half freezes. (Using a coconut wheel + colour bomb combination is therefore extremely dangerous because the detonation of the colour bomb can likely cause Odus to fall down before the effects take place.) It seems that later versions have fixed this. *After Candy Calaboose was released, coconut wheels no longer appear in only ingredient levels. **It appears in candy order levels (first appearance in Level 824), jelly levels (first appearance in level 838) and timed levels (first appearance in level 880). **As of mobile 1.53.0.2, it can also appear from mystery candies even if the level is not an ingredient level. **In candy order levels, the striped/wrapped candies made by coconut wheels will count toward the order. **The only level type to not feature coconut wheels is moves levels. While level 630 is currently the only moves level with mystery candies, there is no evidence of seeing a coconut wheel coming from one of them. *On web version, if coconut wheel is activated when a bomb has reached zero, the wheel makes striped candies, but they won't activate, since the bomb will explode, when candies has fallen. This does not happen on mobile version. *Coconut wheels appeared in Crunchy Courtyard, where Tiffi used them to mobilize Knight's rocking horse. **It also appears in Raspberry Races, as the wheels of Elephant's car. *If cascades fall at the left of the board, coconut wheel will spin from right to left and contrary, if cascades fall at the right of the board, it will spin from left to right. Gallery Bugrouleaucoco.png|Coconut wheel bug: you can not match them with ingredients, you are forced to click the red button in lower-left corner Screenshot_2015-07-01-20-44-26.png|Coconut wheel in a Jelly level Coconut wheels from mystery candies in a Timed level 1.png|Coconut wheel in a Timed level Screenshot_2015-08-10-20-26-20.png|Coconut wheel in a Candy Order level Crunchy_Courtyard_End.png|Coconut wheel in Crunchy Courtyard Background EP76.png|Coconut wheel in Raspberry Races Cake bomb, jelly fish and mystery candy in the CCS Tv ad.png|Coconut wheel in CCS TV ad LusciousLagoon.png|Coconut wheel on summer weekend sale promotion in 2015 Category:Elements Category:Candy Category:Special Candies